Robert Pattinson
Robert Douglas Thomas Pattinson (born 13 May 1986) is an English actor, model, and musician. After starting to act at the local theatre club at the age of 15, he began his film career by playing Cedric Diggoryin Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when he was 19. At 22, he went on to star as Edward Cullen in thefilm adaptations of the Twilight novels, consisting of five films between 2008 and 2012, which grossed a combined total of over $3.3 billion worldwide. It brought Pattinson worldwide fame, and established him among the highest-paid actors in Hollywood. In 2010, Pattinson was named by Time as one of the100 most influential people in the world, and he was featured in the Forbes Celebrity 100 list. In 2009, he portrayed Salvador Dalí in Little Ashes.That same year, a documentary film, Robsessed, about the actor's fame and popularity, was released.He appeared as a troubled young man in Remember Me (2010) and also starred in a romantic drama,Water for Elephants (2011). His performance as a tough, cold-hearted and calculating billionaire in David Cronenberg's Cosmopolis (2012), earned him critical praise. He gained further critical appreciation for his performances in David Michod's futuristic western The Rover (2014), in Cronenberg's satire drama Maps to the Stars (2014), in James Gray's The Lost City of Z (2017), as an aide-de-camp to an explorer who disappeared in the Amazon while looking for an ancient city, and in the Safdie Brothers Good Time (2017). Pattinson started his career as a model at the age of 12. In 2013, Dior Homme signed him as the face of their Fragrances. In 2016, he also became the first brand ambassador of their Menswear collection.Pattinson composes and plays his own music. He sang songs for the Twilight film series and the 2008 independent comedy-drama film How to Be. He is a supporter of the End Child Prostitution and Trafficking (ECPAT) campaign, Parents and Abducted Children Together (PACT), and the GO Campaign, a nonprofit organization that raises awareness and funds to help orphans and vulnerable children throughout the world. He became ambassador of the latter in 2015 to help raise international awareness of it. He is also a member of International Medical Corps and has promoted and shared details aboutcancer through PSAs to raise awareness about the disease. Early life Pattinson was born in London, England, to Richard Pattinson, a car dealer importing vintage cars, and Clare Pattinson (née Charlton), who worked as a booker at a model agency. He grew up in a small home in Barnes, southwest London with two older sisters, Elizabeth and Victoria. Pattinson discovered his love for music long before acting and started learning the guitar and piano at the age of four. He attendedTower House School, and later went to The Harrodian School until his graduation. Pattinson became a big cinephile for love of auteur cinema as a teenager and counted Jack Nicholson and Jean-Paul Belmondo to his acting idols. In his late teens and early twenties, he used to perform acoustic guitar gigs at open mic nights in pubs around London where he sung his own written songs either solo under the stage name Bobby Dupea, or with his band Bad Girls. Thinking about becoming a musician or going to university to study speech-writing, he never thought about pursuing an acting career and his teacher in school even advised him not to join the drama club because she thought he wasn't made for the creative subjects. But as a teenager, he joined the local amateur theatre club called Barnes Theatre Company after his father convinced him to attend because he was quite shy. At age 15 and after two years of working backstage, he auditioned for the play Guys and Dolls and he got his first role as a Cuban dancer with no lines. He got the lead part as George Gibbs''in the next play Our Town, was spotted by a talent agent who was sitting in the audience and he began looking for professional roles. He also appeared in the plays Macbeth, Anything Goes and Tess of the d'Urbervilles. Acting career 2004–2007: Career beginnings Pattinson had supporting roles in the German made-for-television film ''Ring of the Nibelungs in 2004, and in director Mira Nair's costume drama Vanity Fair, although his scenes in the latter were deleted and only appear on the DVD version. In May 2005, he was scheduled to appear in the UK premiere of The Woman Before at the Royal Court Theatre, but was fired shortly before the opening night and was replaced byTom Riley. Later that year he played Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. For this role he was named that year's "British Star of Tomorrow" by The Times and had more than once been hailed as "the next Jude Law". In 2006, Pattinson appeared in The Haunted Airman a psychological thriller, aired on BBC Four on 31 October, and he earned favourable reviews. The Stage praised his performance by saying that "(he) played the airman of the title with a perfect combination of youthful terror and world weary cynicism." On 19 February 2007, he appeared in a supporting role in a one-off television drama based on the best-selling novel by Kate Long, The Bad Mother's Handbook. 2008–2013: Breakthrough with The Twilight Saga and widespread recognition In 2008, Pattinson landed the role of Edward Cullen in the film Twilight, based on Stephenie Meyer's best-selling novel of the same name. According to TV Guide, Pattinson was initially apprehensive about auditioning for the role, fearful that he would not be able to live up to the "perfection" expected from the character. The film was released on 21 November 2008 and turned Pattinson into a movie star overnight.Although the film received mixed reviews, critics praised his and co-star Kristen Stewart's chemistry in the film. The New York Times called Pattinson a "capable and exotically beautiful" actor and Roger Ebert said he was "well-chosen" for the role. His other release of 2008, How to Be, was a low-budget comedy drama film written and directed by Oliver Irving. It screened at number of film festivals, earned mixed reviews from critics. Pattinson then starred asSalvador Dalí in the film Little Ashes, a Spanish-British drama directed by Paul Morrison. He also starred in a short film The Summer House directed by Daisy Gili. This short film later re-released as a part of ananthology film titled Love & Distrust, comprising five short films following eight individuals from diverse backgrounds on their quest for true contentment. He reprised his role as Edward Cullen in the Twilight sequel The Twilight Saga: New Moon, which was released on 20 November 2009. The film earned a record-breaking $142,839,137 opening weekend and an overall run of $709,827,462 worldwide. Though the film received negative reviews, film critic Michael Phillips from the Chicago Tribune said that Pattinson was still "interesting to watch" despite the bad makeup. Bill Goody Koontz from the Arizona Republic said that "Pattinson's actually not in the film that much, but he does his best when he's around" and Michael O'Sullivan of the Washington Post noted that his acting was "uniformly strong". In 2009, Pattinson presented at the 81st Academy Awards. On 10 November 2009, Revolver Entertainment released the DVD Robsessed, a documentary which details Pattinson's life and popularity.His next film The Twilight Saga: Eclipse was released on 30 June 2010, earning $698,491,347 worldwide.The film received mixed reviews, Kirk Honeycutt of The Hollywood Reporter praised Pattinson's performance, stating that "(he) makes you forget the white makeup and weird eye contact lenses – to focus on a character torn between his love for the human Bella (Stewart) and the knowledge that she'll have to let go of her beating heart if she's to stay with him forever." Will Lawrence of Empire Online praised the performance of three leads of the film by saying that "All three corners of the love triangle look sharper than before: the most accomplished actor, Stewart, still lip-biting, Lautner still pec-flexing, and Pattinson not fully shaking that fiery-eyed pout. But all have grown into their roles, cutting loose in a film that (thankfully) sidesteps the melodrama of its prequels." Pattinson executively produced and starred in the film Remember Me, which was released on 12 March 2010. Though the film received mixed reviews, some critics praised his performance. Jake Coyle of The Associated Press said that "The young actor has an unmistakable screen presence. However in''Remember Me'', he pours it on thickly and self-consciously. With low eyes, sleeves rolled up just so and cigarette drooping artfully from his mouth, Tyler (like Edward Cullen) is a reluctant romantic." Ian Nathan of Empire Online stated that "this is the best thing he's done." and Kirk Honeycutt of The Hollywood Reporter praised his and co-star Emilie de Ravin's chemistry in the film, stating the "scenes between Pattinson and de Ravin exude genuine charm." In 2011, he starred as Jacob Jankowski in Water for Elephants, a film adaptation of the Sara Gruen novel of the same name. The film received mixed reviews, but Pattinson's performance was praised. Film critic Richard Corliss from Time praised Pattinson for being "shy and watchful" and said that he "radiates a slow magnetism that locks the viewer's eyes on him", ultimately calling him "star quality". Mick LaSalle from the San Francisco Chronicle stated that Pattinson succeeded at holding his own at the center of a major feature and was "endlessly watchable". Peter Travers of the Rolling Stone said he "smolders" in the film and Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter said that "Pattinson is entirely convincing as Jacob". Pattinson reappeared as Edward Cullen in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1, which was released on 18 November 2011 and earned $705,058,657 at the worldwide box office. The film received mixed to negative reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 24% of critics (of the 188 counted reviews) gave the film a positive review, and the site's consensus reads, "Slow, joyless, and loaded with unintentionally humorous moments, Breaking Dawn Part 1 may satisfy the''Twilight'' faithful, but it's strictly for fans of the franchise." He also played Georges Duroy in a film adaptation of the 1885 novel Bel Ami, and the film had a world premiere at the 62nd Berlin International Film Festival. It was released on 12 February 2012. Pattinson starred in the film adaptation of Don DeLillo's Cosmopolis, directed by David Cronenberg. The film competed for the Palme d'Or at the 2012 Cannes Film Festival. Though the film was well received, Pattinson's performance was praised. Justin Chang of Variety wrote, "An eerily precise match of filmmaker and material, Cosmopolis probes the soullessness of the 1% with the cinematic equivalent of latex gloves. ... Pattinson's excellent performance reps an indispensable asset." Robbie Collin of The Telegraph stated that it is a sensational performance from Robert Pattinson, "yes, that Robert Pattinson – as Packer. Pattinson plays him like a human caldera; stony on the surface, with volcanic chambers of nervous energy and self-loathing churning deep below." And Owen Gleiberman of Entertainment Weekly stated, "Pattinson, pale and predatory even without his pasty-white vampire makeup, delivers his frigid pensées with rhythmic confidence." Pattinson one last time appeared as Edward Cullen in the final instalment of Twilight saga, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2 which was released on 16 November 2012, and has grossed over $829 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing film of the Twilight series. At Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 48% approval rating, based on 174 reviews with the consensus stating: "It is the most enjoyable chapter in The Twilight Saga, but that's not enough to make Breaking Dawn Part 2 worth watching for filmgoers who don't already count themselves among the franchise converts." In late 2013, he appeared in a black and white short film with model Camille Rowe, as the new face of Dior Homme Fragrances. 2014–2018: Critical acclaim and indie projects In May 2014, two of Pattinson's films had their premieres at 2014 Cannes Film Festival. First, Pattinson starred in David Michod's futuristic western The Rover, alongside Guy Pearce and Scoot McNairy. The film had its premiere out of competition at the festival. For his performance of a na?ve simpleton member of the criminal gang, Pattinson received rave reviews. Scott Foundas of Variety said that "Pattinson who turns out to be the film's greatest surprise, sporting a convincing Southern accent and bringing an understated dignity to a role that might easily have been milked for cheap sentimental effects." He further added that "(it is) a career re-defining performance for Pattinson that reveals untold depths of sensitivity and feeling." Todd McCarthy, writing for The Hollywood Reporter, wrote that "Pattinson delivers a performance that, despite the character’s own limitations, becomes more interesting as the film moves along." Jessica Kiang in her review for The Playlist, noted that "(Pattinson) turns in a performance that manages to be more affecting than affected." Next, he reunited with Cronenberg in Maps to the Stars, a satirical drama described as a darkly comic look at Hollywood excess. The film competed for the Palme d'Or at the 2014 Cannes Film Festival. In the film, he played the role of Jerome Fontana, a limo driver and struggling actor, who wants to be a successful screenwriter. Robbie Collin of The Daily Telegraph summed up his performance as "winningly played." In 2015, two of his films were premiered at 65th Berlin International Film Festival in February. First he appeared in Werner Herzog's adaptation of Gertrude Bell's biopic film Queen of the Desert alongsideNicole Kidman and James Franco. Pattinson appeared as T. E. Lawrence aka Lawrence Of Arabia in the film, which Geoffrey Macnab of The Independent described as "comic and a very long way removed fromPeter O'Toole. He plays Lawrence Of Arabia as a sharp-tongued, sardonic figure who can see through the pretensions of his bosses and colleagues." David Rooney of The Hollywood Reporter called his role "brief but significant" and concluded that "the easy camaraderie in his scenes with Kidman is appealing."Sam Adams of Indiewire said that, "Robert Pattinson gets relatively high marks for his brief turn as the bonafide T.E. Lawrence." Next he starred in Anton Corbijn's Life as Life Magazine photographer Dennis Stock; the film deals with the friendship between actor James Dean and Stock. Critical reception for the film was mixed but Pattinson received appreciation for his portrayal of a photographer. Guy Lodge of Variety called his performance a "sly turn", Little White Lies said that "Pattinson's performance is as crisp as the white shirt and black suits his character always wears. This is a camouflage for his own problems that slowly unfurl, adding colour and improving the film." David Rooney of The Hollywood Reporter noted that Pattinson "gives arguably the most fully rounded performance." In late 2015, Pattinson appeared in Brady Corbet's directorial debut film The Childhood of a Leader, alongside Bérénice Bejo and Stacy Martin. In the film, he played the dual roles, first a brief but crucial role of Charles Marker, a reporter in Germany during World War I and latter as an adult version of the leader. He received praise for his performance, which Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian called "elegant" and Lee Marshall of Screen International described as "excellent". In 2016, Pattinson appeared in Paramount Pictures and Plan B Entertainment's adaptation of The Lost City of Z, directed by James Gray. Premiered at New York Film Festival, the film stars Pattinson as British explorer Corporal Henry Costin. Pattinson grew a heavy beard and lost 35 pounds of weight for the film.Earning critical praise for his role, Matt Neg of NBP described him as "one of the better actors working today", Keith Uhlich in his review for Brooklyn Magazine called him "subtle scene-stealer", and Linda Marric writing for Heyuguys find his performance "an impressively subtle, yet brilliant." Pattinson next appeared in the Safdie Brothers' neo-grindhouse thriller Good Time, as a bank robber, Connie Nikas, which he has described as a "really hardcore kind of Queens, New York, mentally damaged psychopath, bank robbery movie." The film premiered in competition at 2017 Cannes Film Festival and proved a turning point in his career. Pattinson received unanimous praise from critics for his performance. Guy Lodge of Variety described it as his "career-peak", Eric Kohn of Indiewire called it "his Career-Best" and David Rooney of The Hollywood Reporter drew comparisons with Al Pacino's Sonny Wortzik in Dog Day Afternoon, and ultimately noted it as "his most commanding performance to date."Pattinson received his first nomination from Independent Spirit Award for Best Male Lead for his performance in the film. In August 2017, during promotion for Good Time, Pattinson wrote and starred in a short film for GQ, titled''Fear & Shame'', which was described by the magazine as, "Robert Pattinson Battles Fame and Fear to Get a New York Street Dog". Shot on the streets of New York, the film narrates Pattinson's journey to buy a hot dog while avoiding media and fans in the hustle of the city. The A.V. Club called it "bizarre and delightful". While IndieWire said that "he's got bright" and "shimmering future". Zellner Brothers's western-comedy Damsel was his first comedy since his 2008 film How to Be. Pattinson portrayed Samuel Alabaster, an eccentric pioneer who travel west in search of his fiancé. His performance was favorably received, as New York Post described it as "hilariously oddball performance"and The A.V. Club find him "easily the best thing about Damsel". His last film of 2018 was Claire Denis's science fiction drama film High Life, set in space, about team of criminals travelling towards black hole. Denis' had initially Philip Seymour Hoffman in her mind for the role of protagonist but seeing Pattinson's commitment and persistent to work with her, she cast him in the role.Pattinson star as Monte, one of the criminal on the spaceship, who become a father against his wish through artificial insemination and raised his daughter as the ship reaches the black hole. Critics praised the film with Allen Hunter of Screen International noting Pattinson as the most "dominant" and "engaging" element in the film and Jason Bailey of The Playlist called it "another scorching Pattinson performance; he plays the character’s menace and rebellion with brio". 2019–present: Return to mainstream cinema and critical success Pattinson started his 2019 with Robert Eggers' black-and-white dark fantasy horror film The Lighthouse, set in ancient sea-faring myths world. The film premiered at Directors' Fortnight section of 2019 Cannes Film Festival with unanimous critical praise for both the film and Pattinsons' performance. Peter Bradshaw in his review for The Guardian described Pattinson's performance as "mesmeric" and "sledgehammer punch" which "just gets better and better". Gregory Ellwood writing for Collider said that Pattinson has "topped himself here" and his performance is "so transformative it’s jarring. You simply never thought he had it in him." As of July 2019, Pattinson has several projects in various stages of production. He has completed filming for his second collaboration with David Michod, an adaptation of William Shakespeare's plays titled The King, which will have its world premiere at the Venice Film Festival in August 2019, as well as of Ciro Guerra's Waiting for the Barbarians based on a 1980 novel by J. M. Coetzee alongside Mark Rylanceand Johnny Depp, and of Antonio Campos's drama film The Devil All the Time based on a 2011 novel by Donald Ray Pollock. From May 2019, he is filming for Christopher Nolan's globe trotting action film Tenet ''alongside John David Washington and Elizabeth Debicki. Pattinson is also committed to reteam with Claire Denis to lead her film for the adaptation of Denis Johnson’s 1986 novel ''The Stars at Noon. In addition, on 16 May 2019, it was reported by Variety that Pattinson was in negotiations to play a younger Batman than who Ben Affleck portrayed in the DC Extended Universe, beginning with Matt Reeves's upcoming 2021 film The Batman. On 31 May 2019, it was reported that Pattinson had officially signed on for the role. Personal life In Summer 2009, Pattinson became romantically linked to Twilight co-star Kristen Stewart. For a long time, the two decided not to talk about their private life and did not explicitly confirm a relationship, but press photographs and eyewitness accounts drove intense media attention and fan speculations. However, Stewart officially acknowledged her relationship with Pattinson for the first time in July 2012, when Us Weekly published photos of Stewart having an affair with her Snow White and the Huntsman''director, Rupert Sanders. The day that the photos were released, Sanders, who was 19 years older than Stewart and married at the time, issued a public apology for the affair, as did Stewart via ''People Magazine. Stewart and Pattinson reconciled in October 2012, but eventually broke up in May 2013. In September 2014, Pattinson started dating English singer FKA Twigs. The couple split in summer 2017. Filmography Film Television Discography Soundtrack Category:Actor Category:Model Category:Musician Category:Real-Life People Category:Robert Pattinson